


【德哈/ Drarry】如何杀死一朵玫瑰

by luhantang



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhantang/pseuds/luhantang





	【德哈/ Drarry】如何杀死一朵玫瑰

· 简介：尽管所有人都告诉德拉科，你们的关系是扭曲的，他也无所顾忌，甘之如饴。

 

· 预警：狗血，炮友，白月光。本文德哈双双黑化，可能引起不适，感到不适者请及时退出，拒绝辱骂作者，拒绝捆绑三观。

 

· 人物属于罗琳

 

————

 

　　

 

        什么是玫瑰?

 

　　为了被斩首而生长的头颅。*

 

　　

 

　　

01.

 

　　德拉科用钥匙打开房门，首先闻到的是溢满整个房间刺鼻的烟味。

 

　　地上零零散散胡乱扔着几件衣服，厚重的遮光帘草草掩着透不进光。他皱着眉施了个清洁咒，才看到躺在床上的人。

 

　　哈利一丝不挂，被子堪堪盖住大腿，手边柜子上还闪烁着几点刺目的猩红。他垂下一条腿，腿上还穿着一截将将高过膝盖的袜子，嘴上哼着不知名的调子，莫名带了些哀伤的意味，小腿在床边晃晃荡荡。

 

　　德拉科不急不缓走过去，径直捏住哈利的脚踝。他用了些力，听到哈利哼哼两声，倒也没有缩回去。

 

　　德拉科就笑，眉梢吊起，语气堪称恶劣无比：“怎么，你的宝贝初恋找了个混蛋，你在这哭呢？”

 

　　他脱下哈利的腿袜，在满屋劣质的香烟味道下闻到了那股独属哈利的气味，像入冬院里的老梅枝，树皮剥下，在雪地里浑然挥发成一段汁液淋漓的冷涩，不算好闻，是一种幽微的苦味。

 

　　哈利抬头看他，眼中是粼粼一片波光。

 

　　德拉科被他看得心烦，心底的那只蝴蝶又开始煽动起翅膀，鳞粉落下裹得他呼吸困难。

 

　　“别提秋张。”哈利却突然发声，双腿一蹭把那只吊在脚尖的袜子蹬到一边，抱住德拉科的脖子就吻上去。

 

　　德拉科的嘴里瞬间充满烟草的苦味，托父母的福，自记事起他一直有比较严重的洁癖，但是哈利搂得太紧，似乎把整个重量都挂在他身上，挣不开。于是他干脆直接托住哈利的后脑把人往自己怀里摁，舌头探进去在对方嘴里胡乱翻搅近乎野蛮地啃咬他的嘴唇，用力得舌根都发麻。哈利哼哼两声，似是被咬得疼了，干脆同样啃回去，直到嘴里尝到一丝淡淡的咸腥。

 

　　在和德拉科的相处中，哈利不是会服软的那一位，德拉科敢咬他一口，他就能掐回去一次，德拉科若给他十处伤，他就绝不会只在他身上留下九处。睚眦必报，压根看不出平时善良正直的救世主的影子。

 

　　对方终于松开他，盯着他看了半晌，嘴角一扯低声笑出来：“怎么，恼羞成怒，还是后悔了?我早就说了，你要是早点把她睡了，还有那男人什么事……”

 

　　哈利不语，喉咙发出气音，听起来像是动了怒。下一秒他直接埋下身解开德拉科的裤子，伸了手进去掐了一把。“请让我提醒一下，如果不是你，我早就和秋张睡了。”说完他抬眸望了德拉科一眼，嘴唇勾着，面孔像一株渴水的天竺葵，不可否认是极好看的。

 

　　德拉科啧声，干脆解掉碍事的衣服把哈利压在床上。

 

　　他掐着哈利的腰肢，一下一下用力把自己捣进他身体里，不用看也知道哈利的腰肯定又被他留下两道红痕，后面被拉扯到极限充血，第二天估计起床都困难。

 

　　想到这里德拉科摁着哈利把他翻了个身背对自己，他一边卖力挺进一边俯身凑到他脸旁，贴着他耳垂低笑：“如果秋张看见你这个样子，她会怎么想?会不会觉得庆幸自己甩了你?”

 

　　没有得到回答。

 

　　哈利不想搭理他，他的脑子被烧成一团浆糊，如果此刻出声，德拉科只会更加喋喋不休。他知道德拉科想听什么，但他偏不让他如愿，于是他把整张脸都埋在枕头里，连带着呻吟也埋进去，只留给德拉科一个僵硬的背影和听不真切的断断续续的喘息。

 

　　“别挣扎了哈利，我知道你快爽死了。”

 

　　德拉科直起身，卯足了劲儿往哈利身体里又捅了一下，这次换来的是一声压抑不住的尖叫。他觉得舒坦了，闭着眼想起六年前他们第一次上床的时候。

 

　　那时候他主动爬上哈利的床，不顾对方的挣扎和叫骂，硬生生把人留了下来，哈利疼得满脸都是眼泪，却咬着牙不愿发声，他也疼，被咬得要断了一样。但是他不喜欢哈利的表情，也不喜欢这场过于沉默的性事，最后他狠了心用自己最大的力气冲撞，直到身下那人被顶出一声叫喊才慢下来。那时候他十七岁，是最黑暗的时候，只有看着那双绿眼睛才觉得自己还活着。

 

　　第二天天还没亮他就逃了，他觉得哈利一定会杀了他，结果当天晚上他回到寝室，就看见哈利坐在他的床上 用那双波光粼粼的眼睛看着他。

 

　　思及此，德拉科从喉咙里溢出两声笑。

 

　　哈利喘着气扭头看他：“你笑什么?”

 

　　德拉科睨他一眼，懒洋洋说：“关你屁事。”

 

　　哈利嗤他，又低下头去把自己摔到枕头里没了声音。

 

　　最后结束的时候，哈利勉强支撑起身子，没对德拉科说一句多余的话，从床边袍子里摸出魔杖给自己念了几个咒语，幻影移形消失了。

 

　　德拉科拔出自己的魔杖使了个荧光闪烁，这一点亮光在房间里很是刺眼，他眯起眼睛去看墙上的钟。

 

　　已经凌晨两点半。

 

　　他抬手摸上肩头被哈利咬破的一圈牙印，仰起脖子，压下鼻头一阵酸意，低声咒骂。

 

　　“操。”

 

————

 

* ——阿多尼斯《在意义丛林里旅行的向导》


End file.
